


For All The Air That's In Your Lungs

by jinxedthings



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, first time fic, they're smoking pot okay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedthings/pseuds/jinxedthings
Summary: ryan and brendon reveal themselves and bond in the most vague way possible.





	For All The Air That's In Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> this is was an idea for a fic but i'm not sure. If anybody likes this and thinks i should do more of a backstory on this you could leave a comment, it'd be greatly appreciated. (also this is like my second time ever writing something so hopefully it doesn't completely suck ass lol) I wrote this at 2am because I was bored and imagining things while listening to music.

"And why is that?" I ask, curious as to why he's suddenly speaking so intimately when we've barely forgiven.

"Because you're not usually like this, under the influence. But I like it" he says, passing the joint to me.

"Besides, I don't think you'd ever let me." He admits, honestly.

"How come?" I say, blowing out the remaining smoke I was holding in.

"Because you don't love me," he confides. Looking straight past me, and yet directly in me.

"You might be right, but it still doesn't mean we have to avoid each other"

"Maybe it does" he says honestly.

"What makes you think that? The pity you hold for yourself that gives you pride?" I sneer.

"It doesn't matter, even if I love you, it wouldn't change you. You don't want me"

"I love the thought of you" I say, "as fucking stupid as that sounds, but I don't love you." I take another hit, passing it back to him.

"I can change your mind you know" he informs me.

"Is that so?" I laugh,  _maybe this kid isn't so bad after all._ "Don't be so cocky."

He laughs, staring at me. He takes a hit and blows the smoke in my direction, "Oh darling, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

_arrogant asshole_

_one moment he's all small and impressionable, so insecure._

_the next he's all mighty and sure of himself, so egotistical._

"And I don't care, nor am I interested in what you're capable of." I explain, "you're in my room smoking with me at 3 in the morning because I felt like it. What do you think you're capable of."

_It wasn't a question, more a statement, who does he think he is._

He doesn't say anything, just nods and chuckles. 

A moments passes before he says, "Maybe I'm not doing this for you, maybe I'm doing this for myself."

_god, could he be anymore conceited_

though I laughed, "Care to elaborate?" I suggest, taking one last hit before putting it out.

"Maybe that's for another day, I wouldn't want to trouble your conscience." he reveals.

_as if he could ever hit me that deep._

"But I gotta get going babe, wouldn't wanna hurt your feelings."

"Oh yea," I say, "you're crushing my fragile masculinity."

"Don't fall to your death from that window." I call out.

he laughs, "don't worry 'bout me, I'll see you when time heals our wounds."

and with that he was gone.

and with that the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> so, who did you guys think was brendon and who was ryan? to me it was a pretty clear indicator if we're going by how stereotypical these characters are haha. but anyways, hope you guys liked this oneshot type thingy.


End file.
